wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Banana
Canon= B A N A N A belongs to pugley coding by pokeball I So, if anyone else made an OC named Banana, I’ll rename this page, because YEET. I have decided to make a new and second Sona because I think Hackberry dosen’t... describe me as well as Banana will. Please don’t steal I guess. Enjoy! R E F E R E N C E insert here A P P E A R A N C E Banana has a dark brownish reddish snout that looks very precious. She has yellow scales all the way towards her wings, going upwards to give her wings a joyous yellow color, with pink at the tips. The rest of her top scales are bright pink, and her underscales are different colors like splashes of paint, and her talons have red flame patterns all the way upward, and her tail is the only part of her that can change colors, but the color of her tail fades into the rest of her body. Her eyes are light brow, the color of milk chocolate. Oh yeah, she also has a rainwing body with Skywing wings and horns. B A C K S T O R Y When Banana was hatched before she came out of the egg all of the way, and her parents chose her name for how she looked on the part of her that was all ready sticking out: the head. So she was named Banana, and her story didn’t stop there. She did different dumb things in her life, like go up to her majesty Queen Glory just to say she ships her with Deathbringer and BANANA! There was also a time when she tried to hug a firescales. That didn’t end well. she grew up to- sorry, this content about Banana is unknown to dragon and scavenger kind. Why? She has not grown up yet, and somehow never met a seer in her life. Now, look at the other things - P E R S O N A L I T Y Banana is a peppy, but introverted dragonet who is changing herself a lot and someday she might go into insanity. gladly that has not happened yet. She is pretty sane for now, but who knows how this dragonet will change in the future? Banana has a sense of humor, and has a secret: she actually knows what she doing with her life. Also she tolerate’s math and is actually quite good at it. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Sooooooooooo I've noticed there are no request yet. Just OC's I've created. I allow you all to spam me with relationship requests, just so this will be less empty her family: Banana loves her family dearly and believes that she is really lucky her cat: when she first her cat, she knew this was the cat she wanted Stormcloud: Banana loves her twin sister, hopefully as much as anyone would. she sometimes argues with her, but she still loves her. no matter what, she'll do anything for Stormcloud Crofter's: When Banana met this dragon, a friendship immediately formed. Banana treats him like a son, if you hurt him expect at to not regain conscious for a month. She eats way to much jam. G A L L E R Y Bowser sits down.png|by sunset Banana aesthetic.png|By MKDragonet Screenshot 20190829-221756.jpg |by Epi Banananananannanan.png|by PUGLEY BananaTheBanana.png|Banana by Undertale The greatest pair of twins NOT.png|Banana and Stormcloud C9CECE06-394D-4515-BCD5-0C1B66557733.jpeg|By Sakura! She looks amazing! Banana, Ruby, and Stormcloud.png|Gacha Studio version of Banana/Stormcloud by Aurora T R I V I A * Banana like bananas * Banana is Verypugleys second sona, idk why she(me) made a second one * Banana likes pugs * Banana named her cat Jiji * Banana sleeps to much |-|Modern= B A N A N A belongs to pugley coding by pokeball A P P E A R A N C E At a store by the sushi, you might see a weirdo taking all the California rolls in a grey hoodie with the hood down and one white stripe and one pink stripe on both sleeves. The girl also wears blue jeans and a pug t-shirt. P E R S O N A L I T Y despite how happy and peaceloving she is, deep inside, shes falling apart. there are days that make her wonder what happens next, there are things she does sometimes that her parents think aren't right. sometimes she just breaks. she loves to daydream, and create stories. she also likes to draw. H I S T O R Y text R E L A T I O N S H I P S text T R I V I A * her favorite character from Sanders Sides is Roman(idk why), and my least favorite is Remus(he almost killed Roman, who is his BROTHER, and is gross) G A L L E R Y Dragon Model.png | Caption Dragon Model.png | Caption Category:RainWings Category:Content (Verypugley) Category:SkyWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonets Category:LGBT+